


Home

by Starksexual



Series: Snowflake and his Dollface [1]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Snowflake and his Doll, Soft Boys, Song: Home (Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starksexual/pseuds/Starksexual
Summary: “While you were sittin’ in tha backseat of tha car, blastin’ Highway to Hell for what ya thought would be your last time, I was fallin’ deep, deeply in love with ya an’ I never told ya ‘till this night.”A winteriron one-shot inspired by the song Home (Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros).





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to this song. I just took a creative liberty for the purposes of this work. Not beta'd so any mistakes are my own.

Bucky carded his metal hand through Tony’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp which had the genius purring. They were cuddled on the couch, Tony’s head against his chest. “Hmm yeah keep doing that, Snowflake. I knew I kept you around for a reason.” Bucky chuckled and tugged lightly in response. “‘ ‘Course, how could I forget?” They’d been together for 10 months- 12 if you counted the months they spent falling into bed, foolishly thinking that one couldn’t possibly have feelings for the other. 

They were ridiculously in love, calling each other a multitude of increasingly sickeningly sweet nicknames (mostly to annoy Clint) over team dinners and if they were America’s favorite couple, well who was Bucky to deny they were, in fact, the hottest power couple around? So yeah, things were pretty great. It got him thinking back to the exact moment he realized he was in love with Tony Stark. 

It happened after an accident in Tony’s lab, a small explosion that threw the engineer back and caused him to crack his head open. Bucky might have been every bit the cool and collected supersoldier on the exterior, but he was very much shaken on the inside. _Tony, ya know you’re not supposed ta go more than 24 hours without a break! You promised!_ Blood had been streaming down Tony’s face, but of course that didn’t deter his sense of humor. _Bucky bear, don’t scold me in my hour of dying! Your murder scowl can’t be the last thing I see on your face._

Tony’s words brought him back to the present. “What are you thinking about, soldier? You’ve got a dreamy smile going and it better be because you’re thinking of me.” Bucky looked down at his boyfriend and nodded with a fond smile. “Always you, doll.” 

He lovingly traced the smaller man’s jaw with his thumb. “You remember tha night ya almost died after tha accident in your lab?” Tony snorted, “Psh, it was only a tiny concussion and like 5 stitches!” Bucky rolled his eyes and poked Tony’s cheek. “12. It was 12 stitches an’ a hell of a concussion. You fell hard onto tha concrete an’ nearly broke yer ass. You were bleedin’ all over tha place. Happy an’ I rushed you out to tha hospital. Ya remember that?” 

“Sure do. You bridal-carried me all the way to the car.“ 

“Well” Bucky continued, “there’s somethin’ I never told ya ‘bout that night.” 

That grabbed the engineer’s interest and he sat up, eyes scanning his soldier’s face with curiosity. “What didn’t you tell me?” 

“While you were sittin’ in tha backseat of tha car, blastin’ Highway to Hell for what ya thought would be your last time, I was fallin’ deep, deeply in love with ya an’ I never told ya ‘till this night.” 

Tony’s eyes glittered with tears and his throat threatened to give out on him. “Oh _**Bucky**_ ,” was all he could gasp. He cupped Bucky’s face with both hands and looked at him adoringly. “I don’t know what I did right to deserve you, but whatever it was, boy am I glad. _I love you_ , Snowflake.” 

“Dollface, yer tha one thing I’ve ever been sure ‘bout. I love ya, Tony.” 

Minutes (maybe hours later), after trading soft kisses and sweet nothings, Tony’s chuckle broke their comfortable silence. “What’s so funny?” 

Tony pressed a small kiss to the corner of Bucky’s mouth. “I was just thinking- so that’s what does it for you, huh? A mouthy blood-covered, sleep-deprived moron who blasts loud music while possibly dying in the backseat of a car?” 

“Genius— a mouthy, blood-covered, sleep-deprived _**genius**_ ,” Bucky amended with a soft smile. “But truth be told, I’m just about gone for everythin’ ‘bout ya sweet thing. You’re my _home_.” 

“You’re my home, too, Bucky bear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me love in kudos and comments! Visit me/submit one-shot prompts on tumblr @thestarkymechanic :)  
> If you like my works/ feel inclined to, you can buy me a coffee @ Ko-fi.com/ciaswords


End file.
